


Pas humble pour trois sous

by MlleHeathcliff



Series: Nuits du FoF - Original Work [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But there is no pedophilia, Ce sont deux abrutis, Feathers Problem, Gay Character, I swear, Je le jure, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, Mais il n'y a pas de pédophilie, Mention du mot "pédophile", Mention of the word "pedophile", Personnage homosexuel, Problème de plumes, Romance homosexuelle, Romance légère, Slash, both of them are asses, soft romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Il était le plus grand. Le plus fort. Le plus respecté. Il avait tout et était tout, pour tout le monde. Le problème était le suivant : comment faire quand la personne la plus narcissique et égocentrique mais humble – évidement – a besoin d’aide pour l’une des choses les plus délicates de toute sa vie ? La réponse : il se débrouille et ne demande pas d’aide. Jamais.
Relationships: Thibault(Original Character)/James (Original Character)
Series: Nuits du FoF - Original Work [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336066





	Pas humble pour trois sous

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 13/04/20 : Revu et corrigé. J'espère que ce sera mieux !  
> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF (Forum Francophone) avec le thème Aile  
> Disclaimer : Tout est de ma plume : les personnages, l'histoire. Don't copy !  
> Attention : Romance homosexuelle, si tu n'aimes pas, tu t'en vas.  
> Infos : James est un humain, Thibault est un ange.

Il était le plus grand. Le plus fort. Le plus respecté. Il avait tout et était tout, pour tout le monde. Le problème était le suivant : comment faire quand la personne la plus narcissique et égocentrique mais _humble_ – évidement – a besoin d’aide pour l’une des choses les plus délicates de toute sa vie ? La réponse : il se débrouille et ne demande pas d’aide. Jamais. Aucun roi ne s’abaisse à ce parjure et il ne ferait pas exception à la règle. N’est-ce pas ?

– JAMES ! cria-t-il dans toute la maison.

À l’autre bout de celle-ci, un homme soupira. Qu’avait-il fait pour tomber sur une catastrophe comme lui ? Ah, oui, il s’était engagé mais quelle idée aussi. Le châtain stoppa son activité pour accorder tout son temps à son stupide compagnon. Il se déplaça le plus lentement possible, sachant pertinemment que l’autre l’écoutait. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, le grand brun était tourné vers lui, un air boudeur sur le visage.

– Moui ? demanda le nouvel arrivant.

Son homologue masculin ne répondit pas, laissant au silence le plaisir de s’installer. Levant un sourcil, il fit mine de s’en aller avant d’être, soudainement, coupé dans son élan par une main inquisitrice.

– J’ai besoin de toi, murmura l’autre.

Un sourire se déploya sur les lèvres du plus petit des deux. Rares étaient les moments où il pouvait entendre cela sortir de la bouche de l’ange.

– Et pourquoi donc, mon cher ? questionna-t-il, joueur.

Un regard outré lui répondit. Il avait l’insolence de lui demander pourquoi il avait besoin de lui ! La situation était déjà assez humiliante.

– Problème avec mes ailes.

Deux yeux scrutateurs le fixèrent. Dubitatif, le plus petit se rapprocha de lui et l’examina avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

– Je croyais que “Monsieur Parfait” n’avait _jamais_ de problème avec ses plumes, asséna-t-il, ne voulant pas clore la discussion.

– Je n’ai jamais–

– Si tu l’as fait, coupa James, le plus tranquillement du monde.

Thibault, Nathaniel de son vrai nom, ange plus que millénaire, venait de se faire rembarrer par un humain de seconde zone – de _seconde_ **_zone_**.

– Je ne suis pas un humain de « seconde zone », dit-il mimant de grosses guillemets.

– Je n’ai rien dit ! reprit l’ange, boudeur.

– Tu l’as pensé tellement fort que je l’ai entendu, finit le châtain.

Les deux individus se mirent en route pour quérir un endroit plus confortable – comme leur chambre à coucher (ou autre chose mais là n’est pas le sujet.) En même temps, Thibault était déjà assez enquiquinant comme ça, James n’avait pas besoin d’une autre couche – à celles déjà bien présente, merci bien – alors autant être dans une pièce familière à l’autre bête à plume.

– Tu m’en dois une, Thibault.

Encore une fois, silencieux et boudeur. On pourrait encore se demander comment il avait pu finir roi, gouvernant une flopée d’êtres célestes.

– Gamin.

– Pédophile.


End file.
